Telecommunication networks, such as an Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) network, may include network components provided by more than one manufacturer or supplier. Although standard communication protocols exist, it is possible that incompatibilities may arise. These incompatibilities may arise even where all of the equipment within a network is provided by the same manufacturer, simply because some network elements may comply with different revisions of the standard communication protocol. Proper message routing, and consequent proper operation of network components, should be ensured regardless of equipment manufacturer or software revision.